


Things that the moon saw...

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: Three is the perfect number [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Queen Breha Organa and her consort Bail, Senator of Alderaan, have an excellent relationship with Master Kenobi, resident Jedi of Alderaan. After all, the history of the Jedi Order and Alderaan is rich and ancient.Very, very diplomatic.Of course, if you asked the moon what she sees through the windows of their private rooms, it will be less about diplomacy and more about love.





	1. Breha & Obi-Wan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyeLung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/gifts).



Obi-Wan tugged at the padded handcuffs securing his wrists above his head. Of course, it held. He felt Breha’s agile fingers caress his hands and then check carefully if the circulation in them was still good. Her hand went to his head, ruffling his hair in a good natured way.

“Do I need to unclasp them?” She asked and he loved her for that, for the way she always took good care of him, no matter how many times. Of course, if he really had wanted to free himself, those handcuffs wouldn’t have done the trick. Force-Sensitive are slippery eels in term of restraints. The important thing was that he didn’t want to be free. He wanted to stay right here, naked as the day he was born, spread on the large bed, a warm fire in the fireplace, and the Queen of Alderaan wearing only some silky thing whose name he ignored doing everything she wanted to him.

“I need to find something nice to offer Bail when he comes home,” Breha remarked, “One week of pompous speeches for him to endure, and one week of a very relaxed Jedi in my bed for me to enjoy.”

Obi-Wan had a laugh.

“Because your Minister of Education wasn’t boring today? I had to use the Force to stop myself from falling asleep.”

She pinched a nipple.

“Remember the rules, beloved.”

“No talk about work in the private apartments.”

“Very good,” she praised, leaning down to kiss him, palming gently his cock. He sighed into the kiss. He always became so pliable when he was tied. Especially since it was a special treat: Bail wasn’t interested in this sort of stuff and they kept it for when he was off world, preferring things the three of them enjoyed when they were together. It gave something even more special to those moments.

She had only restrained his hands today, because they had a lot of work tomorrow and would need to sleep not too late. She didn’t want it to take them unto morning, but she had fond memories of his late birthday when Bail had been delayed and she had wanted to make Obi-Wan forget his disappointment. Wrists and ankles tied, and a cock ring on him for the first time, he had been beautiful and flying so far he had slept fourteen hours after.

His cock was leaking steadily, hard and proud against his stomach, and she stopped caressing it, earning a reproachful groan.

“Don’t be too impatient,” she smiled, “I have a lot of ideas for that.”

“I live to serve, my Queen,” he quipped, the incorrigible flirt and she had an amused and very unroyal snort.

Obi-Wan mouth dropped open as she began working him open. It wasn’t a very difficult task: he was marvellously relaxed, he had been the second the handcuffs had closed on his wrists. It had only been two days since the last time his body had to accommodate a significant penetration: Bail was not small, and he liked leaving with Breha and Obi-Wan well-satisfied.

“My beautiful hedonist,” she whispered against his shoulder and he turned his head for a kiss, a long, luxurious kiss. He had a muffled whine in the kiss when she eased a second finger into him.

“Just like that, love,” she crooned, something on fire in her soul in face of the trust that was on his face. He would have let her do everything in those moments.

“You’re beautiful like that,” she said between kisses and he grinned at the praise but didn’t answer. He was often silent when she tied him, like he felt too good to bother with words in those moments. At first, it had worried her, because he was very vocal in bed every other times, until she had understood the pleasure was different for him in those moments, and that he expressed himself without troubles with his body, if he couldn’t bother with words.

He took three fingers without problem, then the small vibrating plug that she put on the lowest setting. It wasn’t the main event tonight, but she liked how those sorts of toys made him arch and whimper. How he loved that and wasn’t shy to let her know.

She lowered herself onto him, with a moan. Yes, it had been only two days since Bail’s departure, but it was so good. It was always so good, with the both of them, with those men she loved. She searched for her balance, for the best rhythm, and under her Obi-Wan hummed something without sense.

His eyes were bright and worshipful, looking at her like she was a new born star and she felt powerful and loved and so sexy under that gaze.

“You’re so good inside me,” she murmured and coaxed him into a lazy rhythm. She relished the sensations too much to not make it last. Pleasure swirled, familiar and always new at the same time.

Tomorrow morning, she would put her crown back and he would hide himself in his cloak and duty would come first but for now, Breha took them higher and higher in the dance of her hips and the night felt like a protective curtain around them, hiding them for the world.

Nested against each other, the two lovers let themselves enjoy the peace and their love, forgetting their tasks for a few hours.


	2. Bail & Obi-Wan

It was so late it had begun to be early. Way too early for the terminal still working in the private library, deep into the apartments of the palace.

With an exasperated sigh, Bail Organa opened the door.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, resident Jedi, didn’t even look from his work. Since his duties as the only Jedi on Alderaan were keeping him busy in the days, between his role as an advisor to the Queen and his responsibilities as a mediator, he had taken the bad habits to pursue his scholar dreams in the night.

Bail was very proud of his lover and his accomplishments. Comparative linguistics were a fascinating subject and he understood Obi-Wan’s choice. It was important to keep subjects of interest outside their works, even for people whose works were more a calling, like a Jedi. Or a Queen.

But it was getting ridiculous.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, dear?” He still hadn’t looked at Bail.

“Do you know why I am here?”

There was a moment of silence, while Obi-Wan came back from the world of words. He blinked at Bail and seemed to recognize the question could be a trap.

“Oh dear, am I late for dinner again?”

Bail would have rolled his eyes, if that sort of things were permitted for Vice-Roy.

“You could say that. The good news is you’re almost on time for breakfast.”

Obi-Wan grimaced.

“Was it today that the minister of Transport couldn’t be there and we would have had dinner just the three of us, for once?”

“Yes, it was. I ate your dessert in revenge,” Bail said without an ounce of regret.

“You should have comm’ me.”

The Senator had joined the Jedi, who busied himself in stopping his terminal with way too much attention to not look at his lover.

“I have commed you four times yesterday for dinner before you deigned join us. And the day before. And all those before. A time could come where I think you’re just not interested.”

“But I am….”

The hand of Bail was under Obi-Wan’s chin and he gripped him until the Jedi turn to face him.

“I know you are. That’s why it can be exasperating. Sometimes I want to throw you over my knees and spank you!”

So close, he felt the effects of his words on Obi-Wan, the pupils dilating, the intake of breath.

“Really?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“You know me better than that.”

Obi-Wan shrugged, his eyes breaking contact, and Bail firmly guided him until he looked at him again and kissed him. It started slow and chaste but soon Bail was guiding it into deep and passionate, until Obi-Wan was flushed and forgetting the reasons for that sudden shyness.

“We’ll discuss it later,” he promised and Obi-Wan made a face. He always approached the things he wanted in bed with extreme caution, as if he shouldn’t desire them, until Bail and Breha succeed in convincing him they wouldn’t judge, and every kink or idea followed the same pattern.  

On someone other than a Jedi, his expression would have been called a pout, but of course dignified Jedi Master didn’t pout.

“I don’t see why we should discuss it. Either you want to spank me and you should do it right now, or you don’t and it’s the end of the discussion.”

Bail swatted lightly Obi-Wan’s rear and the Jedi squeaked like an angry bird and flushed so red his face seemed ready to catch fire.

“Not sure you’re ready for it, beloved,” the Viceroy said, putting a hand on the small of the back of Obi-Wan and pulled him closer.

He kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, then his mouth again, a full swarm of small kisses until the Jedi was pliant against him.

“If this something you desire to try, we’ll discuss it when you’re aren’t exhausted. We’ll speak about how much, where, when, how, with your clothes or without, those sort of questions.”

“This is something you’ve tried already.”

“Yes, and yes, I liked it. Not being spanked, but putting some colours on my lover’s ass. Breha doesn’t care for it, it has been years since I’ve done that. I’m ready to try it with you, but I’m not gonna hurt you by neglecting proper communications.”

“I’m not fragile”, Obi-Wan insisted and for a second, he hated how his tone was so close from whining.

“You’re one of the strongest person I know, my beloved, but is it so surprising that I want to cherish you and take care of you?” Bail answered, kissing his jaw and then coming back to his mouth. He was a robust mass of warmth and strength against Obi-Wan. A gentle giant, always so careful with his lovers’ bodies and souls and the love in Obi-Wan’s heart was so strong it almost choked him. He threw his arms around Bail’s neck and begged for another kiss, which was immediately given.

“Beloved,” Bail whispered against the shell of his ear, “precious light,” he continued, kissing his dimple, “my starbird,” he murmured, his breath caressing his lover’s lips and Obi-Wan felt the peace that he always found in Bail and Breha’s arms descend upon his soul.  

He opened to the kisses and the sweet words and forgot about everything else.

Bail helped him over a desk and stepped between his legs and kissed him again, and again and again until Obi-Wan knew his lips would be red and sensitive.

He liked that Bail was so much taller and larger than him. He felt so safe surrounded by that tranquil strength. When the big hands found their ways inside his tunics, he whined.

“Shhh,” Bail promised, “I’m here. I’ll give you what you need, always, beloved, treasure,” and Obi-Wan surrendered to happiness, delighting in the love that was infusing the Force.  

Bail’s hand clenched easily around their two cocks and Obi-Wan clung to his shoulders, nibbling at Bail’s jaw. The strokes were slow and sure and pleasure was like a tide, inescapable. When the Jedi succumbed to it, all the chairs in the library shook and fell and Bail was laughing and coming too.

When they were presentable, Bail simply took his hand and took him to their bedroom, where Breha was already sleeping.

“We’re still having this discussion about spanking,” he remarked when they were in bed and Obi-Wan first spluttered, then renounced, giggled, and went to spoon this marvellous man.


	3. Bail & Breha

When Breha lowered herself into her bath, she did it with a sound of pleasure that would have made her dear lovers jealous of said bath. The day had been particularly long, her work particularly aggravating and the Education Minister particularly obtuse! She had only been freed from her obligations almost at midnight, send home her handmaiden the second the last of her elaborate dress was down.

And now, blessed, warm, perfumed water. She would live in that bathtub if she could. A faint noise made her frown. Someone had opened the door of her private apartment and some footsteps were heard. With a sigh, she turned to search for a bath towel. What sort of catastrop…

“Bail!”

Grinning, her husband abandoned his cape on the washbasin. She never had succeed in training him out of the habits of letting this damn things left and right and had shivered in horror the day she had understood her second lover, their dear Obi-Wan, was even worse!

But, abandoned clothes or not, Bail was here, almost four days early, and she began to raise from the water.

“No, no”, he said immediately, coming to the bathtub side, “You’re a vision too beautiful in that bath for met to interrupt it.”

She laughed. Younger, when they were young spouses, still almost strangers who had meet only a few weeks before their arranged weeding, she would have been almost angry about those words, taking them for a lie, for a role.

Now, she knew better.

She let the porcelain of the bathtub and the perfumed water cradle her body again. Bail knelt next to her and leaned down for a kiss, accepted with great pleasure by his wife.

“You should have told me you would been early, I would have waited for you.”

“I wanted to make it a surprise, my dove.” And he kissed her again, with a shiver of lust this time, which sparked something in her. It had been four long months alone, Bail and Obi-Wan on that diplomatic tour, and no holocall, even when they were warmed by Bail’s talent for dirty talk, could ever make that time seem less interminable. Even the holovideos they recorded together for her couldn’t do more than pass the time, waiting for the men she loved.

Fatigue had capitulated and suddenly her blood was burning for him, for his strength and his gentleness, for the taste of his skin and the sound of his voice during love. She attacked at the same time his mouth with another kiss and the collar of his tunic with her hands.

She wanted to touch him, to be sure he was there, really there, with her, and not half a galaxy away. His tunic didn’t put a real fight and he smiled in their kisses at her sound of triumph when his shoulders, his torso were revealed. His hands had found her belly, her breasts and he seemed to be as hungry as her, unbothered by the late hour.

“Join me in the water or let me out,” she ordered.

“Just a minute more,” he said and she bit his shoulder, prompting his laugh, joined by hers, until she gasped, because he had cheated and in the water one finger had opened her wet folds.

“I missed you so much,” he confessed against her hair, “Every day, no matters how important the work. What I could give to stay here, just the three of us, and never had to convince idiots all-around of reforms that are for their own good.”

“Are you seriously talking politics now?”

He laughed again.

“I can multitask,” he said, eyes sparling, hair everywhere and his mouth red from kisses, three fingers playing with her and she would have told him arrogance wasn’t his best trait if it wasn’t so right, and if he hadn’t slip a finger into her just at that moment. He was good, too good with his fingers: he was so tall, in comparison to her, and proportional, and he always had feared tearing her, so at their beginning, he had never taken her without making sure she was melting into the mattress before, from his fingers and his mouth, and now he could play her body like a harp.

The pressure built quickly, he didn’t want to mess around, he just wanted to see her come and she panted and kissed everywhere she could reach, murmuring sweet nothings and receiving his words of love, and her orgasm came, and he was there, just there, kissing her deep and helping her out of the bathtub, struggling with his pants.

“Come, come,” she pleaded and they almost rolled on the marble floor, like impatient lovers and not like royal figures, losing their carefully crafted control because they had too been joined, now, now or it seemed to them they would die of thirst for the other.

She raised on her knees, her arms folded against the side of the bathtub, and she would later regret the effect of the hard floor on her knees, but for now it was perfect, and he entered her, hard and warm and so much better than any toy she had tried during his absence, muffling a groan in her hair.

Breha sighed. Against her skin, the hard buckle of his pants, which he had only opened, made a delicious counterpoint to the slide of his cock.

Later, there would be sleep, and Bail carrying her to their bed, rolled in his cape and him naked, and there would be work and too much negotiations and politic and insufferable idiots, but right there, as he started moving, kissing her neck at the same time, everything was perfect.


	4. Breha & Bail & Obi-Wan

Breha licked her lips, observing her lovers on the bed, already naked and intertwined. Obi-Wan had a hand at the back of Bail’s neck, the other fisting the sheet of their big bed, his head thrown down and an expression of bliss on his face, as Bail was playing with his cock with an agile hand and marking his throat from his teeth at the same time. When he stopped, Obi-Wan whined and Bail chuckled, his tone low and intimate.

“Abominable tease,” Obi-Wan whispered but there was some joy in his voice. It was rare they could take their time with each other but tomorrow, there were no meetings, no state dinners, nothing, and the night would be theirs until dawn if they wanted, the night and the day that came after. Tonight, there was no need to rush their lovemaking, to be sure to catch enough sleep.

He turned to their queen, his smile as private as Bail’s laugh:

“Won’t you join us?” and she answered in sitting down next to them. She was still wearing her inner robe, a diaphanous artwork of lace who always made their eyes cross. Obi-Wan’s hand cupped her knee and he leaned down to kiss her, stroking upwards, exploring under the lace.

Bail had left the bed and she heard a noise as he opened the window, letting the light of the moon on the bed, before switching off the lights and joining them again. He had a thing for the natural light, even for love outside, but that wasn’t a risk they could take on Alderaan with their positions.

His big hands found her breasts, teasing, then went to her legs, bundling the cloth up, moving her legs until there was more place for Obi-Wan to kneel between them. Breha turned her head, kissed her husband slowly, savouring the curve of his mouth and the sugary taste of the after dinner drink he just had, and then went back to Obi-Wan’s lips, his mouth only tasting of that strong infusion he liked. She leaned down against Bail’s strength more and more as Obi-Wan’s mouth trailed on her throat, then found a nipple through her robe, licking it through the cloth, then slightly clasping it with his teeth. She gasped, sighed. Against her neck, Bail was breathing open mouthed kisses, his own hands caressing her legs.

She grabbed Obi-Wan’s hair for a kiss then pushed on his neck, not very subtly.

“Your wish is my command,” he laughed against her belly, before pushing more of the robe out of the way. Bail pushed her legs wider, helping her open to their lover’s mouth. At the first lick, the kiss she was sharing with the Vice-roy was broken by her gasp.

“His mouth should be weaponized”, remarked Bail, as they both looked down at the sight he made. Against her ass, she could feel how the view of their lover using that silver tongue on Breha affected him. He was hard, becoming harder, pushing slightly against her curves. Her toes dug into the bed as Obi-Wan slipped a finger inside her.

Her moans quickly grew desperate. It had been too long: the Alderaan parliament had just closed its yearly session and Bail and Breha had been terribly busy those last two weeks. She bucked into his grip, caressed his shoulders, his head.

“Dear, beloved, Obi…” she whispered, as Bail encouraged them:

“Go on, my dear. I want to watch you come on his tongue. He has such a mouth, our dear Obi-Wan. And his fingers, he’s good with his fingers too, isn’t he? Go on, Obi-Wan, make her come. She tastes good, doesn’t she, our queen, our dove? ”

Something broke inside her and pleasure consumed her, a kind fire that warmed her to the core, something almost gentle.

“Stars,” she breathed, lying back against Bail. She had needed that so much. Obi-Wan raised, kissed her playfully, his mouth wet and red.

A surprised laugh escaped her as her husband tumbled her down into the bed and she turned to kiss him too, sharing the shadow of taste Obi-Wan’s kisses had given to her mouth. Obi-Wan helped her out of her inner robe, struggling with the small buttons.

“Come, come”, she asked, her arms around his neck and Obi-Wan put a pillow under her hips and took her in a swift move. Bail stood above them, his cock hard and leaking, and Obi-Wan leaned down a little more for a taste, licking slowly, taking as much as he could in his mouth. The pace was slow, probably because it wasn’t exactly an easy position for Obi-Wan, taking Breha and sucking Bail at the same time with good coordination.

After a time, they rolled over, Breha riding Obi-Wan, Bail behind her, touching the place where they joined, then trailing down to touch Obi-Wan, playing with his rim, pressing his thumb on it, something that always made him swore.

When Obi-Wan came, Bail helped Breha down, kissing her deeply. She rolled on her side and urged him against her.

“Are you sure you won’t be sore?”

“Bail,” she insisted, her hand on his flank and he relented and took her, curled around her back, kissing her neck. Her moan was helpless, filled with pleasure. Even after taking Obi-Wan, Bail was still a stretch, something she found very pleasant. Obi-Wan, his breath still short, kissed the two of them, let his fingers trailed down on their bodies, playing with one, then the other, sharing deep kisses, stealing moans right on their lips, an irresistible smile at the corner of his mouth. It was perfect and it was only the beginning of their night.

The moon shined on them, giving a surreal impression on the scene.

“I love you,” whispered someone and two voices answered.

On the bed, there weren’t three powerful figures of the political scenes. There were three lovers, happy, together, and the moon offered its light and blessed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
